


Forever Mine

by Hungergamesgirl



Series: Second Star To The Right [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dread, F/M, Hope, Lust, Neverland, Neverland (Peter Pan), Sadness, always going to find you, fustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't run from me Wendy, I will ALWAYS find you."<br/> ....With that statement all of her body went limp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Comment What You Think  
>  Remember I'm only 14 (In this version Peter is NOT rumple's dad)

Wendy ran breathlessly trying not to trip over the jungle woods, the beach was nearly in sight as she sprinted towards the sand. She pushed herself forward desperately trying to get away from the camp, from those silly boys and most importantly from Peter. She'd nearly reached the edge of the forest when two branches interlocked blocking her way.  
A sense of dread filled her and her heart started to beat faster, she knew what was next. Thoughts came flooding into her mind and she remembered clearly what Peter had said would happen to her if she ran- again.  
Peter descended from the sky with a dark smirk on his face, his cheeks looked flushed and he looked in a word innocent except for his eyes which were dark and angry and spoke more volumes than words ever could.  
Wendy stepped back, clutching a piece of her nightgown for comfort, the silky material felt soft and clean the later she which she knew it wasn't.  
"You know Wendy, I thought you'd learn by now." His voice was soft and dark with a tiny hint of amusement. Wendy took a low breath, at least that meant he wasn't that angry with her.  
Right?  
Peter flew all the way down, until he was touching the ground and then he moved forward towards her. Wendy stepped back again, debating whether or not to run backwards.  
"You can't run from me Wendy I will ALWAYS find you."  
Wrong.  
With that statement all of her body went limp he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.  
"Now you have a choice , you can either fly back with me to the camp or you can stay out here in the middle of Neverland." With that je flew up again until he was just a speck in the distance.  
It was only when she was sure that he was gone that she collapsed in a heap on the ground letting the tears roll down her face. She hated how stupid she was for thinking that she could escape him, he was after all Peter Pan


End file.
